


Первым делом — самолёты

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Помимо высшего пилотажа у Кэрол и Марии появляется ещё много общего.





	Первым делом — самолёты

**Author's Note:**

> Уроки пикапа от Кэрол Денверс.

В небе всегда солнечно — ослепнуть можно. Непогода бывает на земле, но стоит пролететь сквозь гущу облаков — вокруг лишь якрая лазурь. Голова всегда кружится, главное не забыть про рычаг: на себя — вверх, от себя — вниз. Повторяешь, как считалку в первый раз, думаешь — привыкнешь. Но и в сотый раз скользишь в петлю и снова в голове: на себя — вверх, от себя — вниз. 

От себя — в пике, и тело, утратив массу, отрывается от кресла, на себя — тяжелеешь от перегрузки, но выравниваешь ход. Мягкая посадка.

Она уже была у ангара. Помахала рукой, улыбаясь. И солнце, отражаясь от её очков, слепило как там, в небе.

— Неплохо. — Кэрол стояла, прислонившись к стене. Наполовину расстёгнутая форменная куртка открывала ключицы.

— Так говоришь, будто можешь лучше. — Мария вылезла из кабины и спрыгнула на землю. 

— Может, и могу. — Денверс подошла ближе, похлопала самолёт по корпусу. — Я его на тачке обгоню.

Мария прыснула со смеху. 

— Да ты шутишь, новенькая.

— Не-а. Обгоню. Конечно, на короткой дистанции. Как насчёт трёх прогонов по двести метров?

— Я в небе, ты — на земле? Идёт. Когда?

— Да хоть сейчас.

— Что, не будем звать ребят и собирать ставки?

Кэрол пожала плечами.

— Ну если хочешь, чтобы все увидели твой позор...

Мария фыркнула и залезла обратно в кабину.

— Ну, заводись.

* * *

Это было невероятно.

Предсказуемо, но невероятно.

То есть, конечно, самолёт всегда быстрее авто, но на короткой дистанции пришлось делать повороты. Марие было смешно от того, что она забыла про них: пока «Сессна» вставала на крыло, новенькая умудрялась разворачивать свой камаро и выигрывать по паре метров на каждом кругу. 

Так она и получила это пиво.

Мария поставила на стол два стакана «Будвайзера».

— А ты ничего, новенькая.

Денверс улыбнулась.

— Кэрол.

— Мария.

— Я помню с планёрки. 

— Я тебя тоже запомнила. Но не знала, что ты такая лихая. — Мария усмехнулась. — А, впрочем, как же иначе ты бы сюда попала.

— Просто люблю скорость. 

— И небо?

— И небо.

В баре играла «Нирвана», а они пили пиво и целовались. А потом просто целовались. А потом поехали домой и целовались уже там.

* * *

Сначала Кэрол оставалась на выходные. Всё получилось так быстро: вот они проснулись в то стыдное утро. А вот Кэрол уже подвозит Монику из школы.

Впрочем, кто из пилотов не любит скорость?

И манёвры.

— Зачем тебе вообще уезжать? 

Вечер воскресенья, и Кэрол уже собиралась к себе. 

— Утром на работу.

— Нет, если хочешь — конечно, я не претендую на твоё личное пространство. Но это большой дом и здесь только мы с Моникой…

Кэрол улыбнулась. 

И осталась.

* * *

А потом был Хеллоуин. И Моника оделась Амелией Эрхарт. И собрала кучу сладостей. И съела сразу почти все. И ей было плохо, но в пять лет и такое случается.

Но те сладости, которые Моника не съела, она отдала Кэрол. И та тоже съела их разом, и ей тоже было плохо. 

Мария закатила глаза и обняла подругу. А та только хныкнула и уткнулась носом ей в плечо.

А потом было Рождество. Но Кэрол это не остановило: она проснулась в шесть утра на пробежку. 

Бегать в Рождество — ну кто так делает?

В полусне Мария слушала, как Кэрол тихо ходит по комнате. Слушала и улыбалась. А потом Кэрол вернулась в постель: Мария улыбалась не просто так. Она спрятала все носки, потому что на улице было холодно, а в постели — тепло. И было Рождество. И тогда Кэрол обняла её и задремала.

И они проснулись вместе через пару часов. И Кэрол ворчала и целовала Марию. И снова ворчала. А потом в спальню вбежала Моника и потянула маму за рукава: пора было спускаться в гостинную и открывать подарки. Давно пора!

* * *

В небе всегда было солнечно. Но в то утро — особенно.

Док подготовила новый двигатель, и Кэрол всю ночь изучала спецификации. Мария сидела рядом, читая какой-то роман. 

— Ты ложись, — говорила Кэрол.

— Погоди, тут один старик ловит рыбу и никак не может поймать. 

— Ты это час назад говорила. Неужели ещё не поймал?

— Поймал, а теперь не может вытянуть.

Кэрол покосилась на книгу. Мария пожала плечами.

— Просто очень большая рыба.

— Тебе не обязательно со мной тут сидеть. Иди лучше спать.

— Тебе самой не помешает.

Кэрол нахмурилась и вернулась к спецификациям. Тогда Мария накрыла её руку своей.

— Эй. Всё получится.

Кэрол в ответ улыбнулась. Ещё немного почитала, а потом уехала. До рассвета.

* * *

Агент Смит сидел прямо. Ни разу не откинулся в кресле, не расслабил плечи. Просто внимательно слушал.

— Я действительно сожалею, но дело засекречено.

— Я не прошу подробностей. Я просто хотела бы увидеть тело. Хотя бы фотографии. Хоть что-то.

— У ближайших родственников есть доступ к некоторым вещам. Но вам я действительно ничем не могу помочь. Вы ведь не были женаты.

Она умерла. А может не умерла? Они всё-таки военные, и иногда у военных случаются секретные задания. Но она умерла. О некоторых заданиях даже семье не говорят, такое бывает. Но она умерла. Или всё-таки нет? Иначе были бы похороны, торжественные. Она же умерла. Военным всегда устраивают торжественные похороны. А если похорон нет — она не умерла. Но она умерла. Они ведь говорят хоть что-то матерям, отцам, жёнам, мужьям, детям, братьям, сёстрам. А если не говорят — то, может, жива? Но она умерла. Должно ведь было остаться хоть что-то? Или, может, она жива и сейчас в Венесуэле. И она просто не могла рассказать о задании. Но это, конечно, глупо. Она ведь обязательно рассказала бы. Ведь рассказала бы? Она умерла. Просто нельзя было рассказывать о задании, и она сейчас где-то. И они не могут никому сказать, где, потому что это секретно. Она умерла.

Агент Смит вздохнул.

— Вот что, возьмите пару выходных. У вас ведь есть дочь? Проведите время с ней, пока всё успокоится.

Мария покачала головой.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Как знаете. 

Мария вышла из кабинета и направилась к машине. Дома ждала Моника. Нужно было, наверное, заехать за молоком.

Завтра для всех будет минута молчания. А потом привезут F-16, и надо будет его облетать.


End file.
